Glowtown
Glowtown is a ghoul-town located in a abandoned Poseidon Energy nuclear power plant in the Ontario Wasteland, north of the pre-war city of Rochester, east of the settlement of Lakeview, and on the edge of Lake Ontario. Due do the power plant being abandoned even before the Great War of 2077, the plant has been in a deteriorating state, and is currently being reclaimed by the environment. 'History' The town was established in 2236 by exiled ghouls from The Causeway, a highly irradiated region of the Ontario Wasteland located at the pre-war town of Hilton. The ghouls found the Poseidon Energy nuclear power plant in search of a safe place to settle, and noticed that there was a "canal" of a mix of rainwater and irradiated water that flowed from the abandoned plant, located in a channel that surrounded the plant. However, because they were ghouls, the irradiated water didn't effect the ghouls, but many perished in the swim to the plant, and drowned. The surviving ghouls settled in the power plant, unbeknownst to them, a group of squatters were residing in the power plant, and when the ghouls found them, many died because of the squatters grim outlook about ghouls, and the remaining ghouls fled and hid in the lower sections of the power plant, which were suffering from gradually rising water, and flooding. As the ghouls overheard the squatters planning to move out in 2245 due to radiation concerns, the ghouls saw this as an opportunity to reclaim the upper levels, and to avenge their fallen comrades that had died to the squatters. In 2245, the squatters were packing their bags and leaving, and the ghouls watched to wait for the perfect ambush opportunity on the squatters of the power plant. The Squatters were heading towards the entrance as the ghouls watched in the vents, and suddenly, the ghouls came from out of the vents and caught the squatters off-guard. With little time to react, the Squatters were frantically trying to pick the ghouls off, but to no avail. After the ambush, the ghouls proceeded to scavenge the squatters for various items of interests and their firearms. The ghouls that got the firearms were later chosen to become the ghouls that would defend the plant from any future squatters. Later that year, the leader of the exiled ghouls named the abandoned Poseidon Energy nuclear plant home, and christened the plant "Glowtown". The leader of the exiled ghouls then named himself Kaadul. Kaadul ordered that the ghouls who had scavenged the weapons from the squatters inside the plant to go down to the lower levels, and wear the radiation suits that were there, for they were the Defenders of Glowtown now. The radiation-suit clad ghoul militia of Glowtown got orders from Kaadul to patrol the perimiter of the new ghoul-town, and to shoot any wastelander who gets within 100 feet of Glowtown, and to scavenge through their supplies and weapons, for future use for newer members of the defenders of Glowtown. In 2251, Glowtown started expanding into the lower levels of the plant, including the first few levels of the basement, that was unaffected by the flooding. During the exploration of the lower levels, the ghouls found various supplies and weapons that were left behind, presumably from past squatters who occupied the power plant before the ghouls arrived. However, as the ghouls started settling in the lower levels, a storm was coming in. And it was a huge one. In 2257, a storm was coming from Lake Ontario, and Glowtown was dead center in the firing range of the storm. The ghouls inhabiting Glowtown never saw it coming, and neither did most of the settlements in the area around Glowtown. The storm started as a light rain, and Kaadul dismissed it as nothing major, but as the storm grew stronger, The Defenders of Glowtown started to get anxious and ran to Kaadul, but once again, Kaadul dismissed it, and sent The Defenders of Glowtown back on their patrol duty. Kaadul, however, made a grave mistake. The storm grew heavier, and heaver, and soon, the lower levels of Glowtown were quickly compromised by flooding, some ghouls at the lower levels made it out alive, but many perished, and some sealed themselves in their rooms, slowly asphyxiating. As the storm slugged on for hours, Kaadul tried his best to maintain control in Glowtown, before getting shot at by a Defender of Glowtown who got really nervous during the storm. The leader of Glowtown was dead. Glowtown was nearly compromised due to mass hysteria during the storm. It seemed like the ghoul-town was going to collapse sooner or later. But it didn't. One of Kaadul's trusted men, Pantagruel, took his death onto his own hands. Pantagruel, much like Kaadul, named himself the new leader of Glowtown. Armed with a weapon scavenged from the now-flooded lower levels of the power plant, Pantagruel kept order in the ghoul-town with gunfire. But the residents of Glowtown did not like that. And the newer ghouls of Glowtown hated on how Pantagruel kept order in Glowtown, either. Kaadul's son, Shagath, hatched a plan to escape from Glowtown, and from Pantagruel's malevolent order. However, word got out from various ghouls listening to Shagath talking to his friends about his escape plan. Kaadul, did not like that at all, and said that no-one will ever enter Glowtown, and no-one will ever leave Glowtown. The Defenders of Glowtown got ordered to kill any resident of Glowtown trying to escape from the town. The following day after word got loose about Shagath's plan, Pantagruel ordered that Shagath would be executed in front of his friends, by Pantagruel himself. Shagath's friends watched in horror as Shagath got executed by Pantagruel. And they would be next. The whole ghoul-town got angered on how Kaadul's son got executed, and a schism happened. Glowtown got split into two towns, Glowtown and Rad City. The ghouls in Rad City resided in the lower levels of the power plant, living in fear of another flood. Many ghouls in Rad City explored the vast lower levels of the power plant, and found out a suitable location to escape from Glowtown, and to find a new location for Rad City. In 2260, after years of planning, Rad City made their great escape from Glowtown, and for search of a new location of their city. Early in the morning, the ghouls of Rad City got ready for their escape. They went through their plans one last time, and made their big escape. Pantagruel, sleeping, got news from one of The Defenders of Glowtown that ghouls were escaping. Pantagruel immediately panicked, and sounded the alarm. Various other Defenders of Glowtown were instantly alerted and rushed to the passage that the ghouls in Rad City were escaping from. The sound of gunfire sounded from the passageway, many of the ghouls got killed by The Defenders of Glowtown, but the lucky few who survived the onslaught, and went west to the Ginna Nuclear Generation Station, to create the settlement of Rad City. A furious Pantagruel ordered that there would be guard posts constructed, that would surround the perimeter of Glowtown, to shoot down any wastelanders, and to shoot down any ghouls trying to escape Glowtown. Reluctantly, many ghouls in Glowtown constructed guardposts, with various Defenders of Glowtown pointing their weapons at the reluctant ghouls constructing the guard posts. Many ghouls died solely because they stood up against Pantagruel's evil ways. With many casualties, the guard posts were inevitably constructed. Pantagruel was overjoyed, and as soon as the guard posts were constructed, various Defenders of Glowtown were ordered to the posts. Up until 2070, Pantagruel ruled over Glowtown with an iron fist, before being exiled and being replaced with a new leader, Gargantua. Gargantua, still to this day, rules over Glowtown, but has a more pacifistic way of dealing with problems in the ghoul-town. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:New York Category:Ontario Wasteland